Twisted
by catke
Summary: Who's going to the dance with who? Find out! Okay yeah it is kinda cliche, but there will be more to the story too after that.
1. Confusion

Hey,welcome tomy first story! I need to get used to writing these, they are so much fun. I do not know much about -kun/-san/-chan... So I am really sorry about my uses of it, please if you can tell me about the differences, because I do not want to offend anyone! I have a bit of a storyline all nice and planned out, I hope it is not too similar to something someone else has written... looks around nervously This idea came to me one day in Bio class. I think it will be fun to let the story grow too, branch off from my plans a little. I am not very good at plots... Constructively criticizing reviews are much welcomed!

* * *

It was an average winter day at school, Arisa Uotani beating Kyo Sohma at Dai Hin Min, a gaggle of girls fawning over a picture of Yuki Sohma, Tohru Honda smiling her face off, and Hanajima observing waves. Gaudy posters for the upcoming winter dance decorated the hallways.

* * *

"Honda-san…" Yuki began.

"Yes Yuki-kun?" Tohru inquired with her usual broad smile.

"Well… You know… The uh… Winter dance is in a week…" Yuki trailed off.

"Go on Yuki." Tohru prodded, still smiling.

Yuki's heart pounded quickly. _Calm down Yuki!_ He reprimanded himself silently. He heaved a large sigh.

"Will you go with me?" _There. It is done._ Yuki closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself. When he opened them again a second later he saw Tohru's pretty face, her smile wider-_If that's even possible…_ Yuki thought happily to himself- and her head was slightly tilted to one side, her brown hair spilling over her narrow shoulders.

"Yuki-kun, that's really nice of you to invite me out of everyone! I would be honored to accompany you." Tohru said in her happy voice.

"But…" Her face fell. "I can't afford an appropriate dress…"

"Tohru-san… Please don't be sad… We can work things out I am sure." Yuki said softly. "Maybe Aya can make you one? Whatever you wear, I am sure you will look beautiful."

"You are so kind to me Yuki-kun!" Tohru almost hugged Yuki, but stopped herself remembering the Sohma family curse. She giggled happily.

* * *

"Looks like I win again Orangey!" Uo laughed.

"Shut the hell up and deal again Yankee!" Kyo roared.

Uo smirked and passed out the cards. _Shit! I almost forgot!_ Kyo screamed to himself.

"No." Kyo said simply holding up his hand. He stalked off towards Tohru, leaving a bewildered Arisa behind. He saw the damn rat sitting with Tohru and broke into a run. _Oh no…_

"TOHRU! WILLYOUGOTOTHEDANCEWITHME?" Kyo slurred as he skidded to a halt in front of Tohru.

"Oh…" Tohru's face fell. "Yuki-kun has already asked me." Kyo froze. Yuki listened intently. Kyo suddenly snapped back to life and trotted briskly towards the door passing Uo on the way.

"What's wrong Orangey? Tired of getting whooped all the time?" Asked Uo playfully.

"Why the hell would YOU care?" Kyo yelled, earning glances from other students around the room. Uo despite her tough nature looked hurt for a second, but she quickly hid it. _People have said much worse to me… So why do I feel this way?_ She asked herself. _Orangey is kinda cute when he is angry though… ARGH! What am I thinking?_ Uo shrugged it all off and went to sit down.

Kyo saw the hurt in her eyes before she could mask it and instantly felt bad. "Argh." He grumbled, and changed his mind about skipping the rest of the school day. Then he remembered that he sits right behind Arisa, and next to Tohru… "Oh hell." He said and dropped down into his desk.

"Ah. Kyo." A breathy monotone voice whispered.

"Ayaah! Oh. Hanajima-san! What the hell did you do that for! Can't you approach me like a NORMAL person!"

"Your waves are strange today, more strange than usual I mean." Hana replied simply and turned to Uotani. Kyo tensed up, he knew that Hana could find out about the Sohma family secret easily with her insane psychic powers.

"Uo-chan…" Hana said in her breathy voice.

"Hey Hana-chan!" Arisa exclaimed. "'Sup?"

"Your waves…" Hana breathed. Before she could continue the morning bell rang for class to begin. Arisa let out a sigh of relief. _Hana knows…Whether she confronts me or not…_ Arisa thought to herself peering upon Hana. As if Hana had heard her thoughts (Maybe she did?) she turned around to Arisa.

In the middle of class Arisa felt eyes upon her. She turned slowly and passed her eyes on everything, finally resting on Kyo. She suddenly whipped back around to face front and focus on the day's lesson, blushing. _What the…_She thought.

Kyo had indeed been staring at Arisa. Flashes of images of Uotani-chan ran through his mind. Uo beating him at Dai Hin Min, Uo laughing with Tohru and Hana…_Uo is pretty when she smiles… ACK! What the HELL am I THINKING? THAT damn Yankee? NO WAY!_ Kyo shook his head ferociously and snapped back to the day's lesson.

* * *

As Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walked home together that day after school, a poisonous silence settled among the trio. Tohru felt bad about turning down Kyo.

"Kyo-kun-" She started.

"No Tohru. The damn rat got to you first, its not like you can take two guys, it's only fair…I will find another date, or I can go solo…" Kyo cut her off. _I have never been to a dance before…_ He thought.

"Kyo-kun I am SO sorry."

"Really. It's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"YES DAMMIT!…I mean yes."

"Oh Kyo-kun you are such a gentleman!" Tohru's smile returned to her face. "Oh I almost forgot, Uo-chan and Hana-chan are staying the night tomorrow!"

"I am sure you three will have a nice time." Yuki smiled softly, trying to match up to Tohru's impression of Kyo earlier.

Tohru linked arms with the two cousins and twittered happily the rest of the way home, knowing everything was fine.

* * *

So...There's Chapter One! How do you like it so far? It will pick up I promise! Lots of fluff to be had... I think you can pick some up already... I will post Chapter Two tomorrow, because it is quite late and I have school tomorrow. 


	2. Twilight and school

I failed to mention in chapter one a disclaimer. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I never have, do not, and never will own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, themes, ideas or settings, blah etc etc yay. (but I can wish right?)

Here is chapter two. More setting up of the main part of the story. Like I said, this is my first fanfiction…And I am not very good at plots. Flashbacks are fun though...Perhaps I shall put one in this chapter...But anyways…Tell me how you feel about the story.

* * *

**9 P.M.**

Kyo sat on the rooftop of the home he shared wit Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and whatever other Sohma that happened to pass through. Kyo made the roof his own sanctuary, much like Yuki's garden. "What a pansy." Kyo muttered, laying back on the smooth ash-gray roof tiles. Kyo loved stretching out up here in the sun -much like the vengeful spirit of the cat from the zodiac stories that possessed his body- and sleep or think.

Currently at 9 P.M, the stars visible in the crisp night winter sky twinkled at him, the moon shone soft light on Kyo's face accentuating his beautiful features. (Yes, Kyo IS my favorite.) He pondered everything about earlier that day. Tohru…Arisa…Hana…Yuki…Shigure…

-FLASHBACK-

"What would you like for dinner everyone?" Tohru called out to the men of the house.

"Is our little flower home from school?" Shigure inquired, stretching as he emerged from his study. "So. There's going to be a dance at your school soon, eh?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?" Kyo yelled.

"Yes. In a week there will be a winter dance." Yuki said simply.

"Ah I see…So… Who are you youngsters taking?" Shigure slyly probed.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?" Kyo tried again.

"Well…" Yuki blushed. "I am taking Tohru"

Kyo grumbled at this.

"I see." Shigure was silent for a moment. "YUKI AND TOHRU SITTING IN A TREE…" He pranced around the kitchen in circles, looking silly dancing in his kimono.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled and hit Shigure on the back of his head with his fist, silencing the older man.

"Kyon-kyon, you're no fun!" Shigure pouted.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?" Kyo yelled.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Stupid dog." Kyo mumbled as he drifted off to sleep under the starry night sky. "The stars…They are the only ones I can trust…Not anyone from school, not Shigure…Not Tohru…And certainly not that damn…Yuki…"

* * *

**9 P.M.**

Arisa sat on the roof of her own home. She was lying down watching the stars. Time passed and Arisa remained silent. She closed her eyes and released a deep breath. _What a day. Why would I feel like that towards KYO of all people?_ "Argh! He isn't my type at all. He likes to fight way too much. Especially with Yuki." _Look who's talking._ "Well he's just not right for me." Arisa snapped at herself. She plastered a disgusted look on her face and went back to stargazing. Shortly after, she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

* * *

**The next day at school**

Kyo avoided Arisa, and Arisa avoided Kyo, perplexing poor Tohru. She tried getting them to play cards with her and Yuki, but both stubbornly refused. Arisa burrowed into a history book,(ever since Tohru's mom helped Uo out, she has been working hard in school.) and Kyo doodled in his notebook.

"Uo-chan?…" Hana began when she glided over towards Arisa. "May I speak with you?…Outside?…Alone?"

"Sure Hana-chan" Uo laughed nervously.

Hana glided out the door and Arisa trudged behind like a prisoner waiting to be executed. (Yay simile!) Once the two were outside the classroom door, Hana finally said what Uo dreaded most to hear.

"Uotani-chan…I know…about your feelings for Kyo. When were you going to tell Tohru and I?"

"What feelings for him? The only feelings I have towards him are the ones that tell me if he ever mistreats Tohru, he'll get his ass whooped by me!"

"Uo, you of all people should know, there's no use hiding from me…Waves do not lie…Let us return to class…"

Grumbling, Arisa returned to her seat. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Kyo studying. Arisa had never seen him so serious. Flustered at herself for letting her emotions get away with her, Uo hastily sat down.

* * *

**Later that day, Lunch time (Yum!)**

"Ok so dish, who's the lucky boy taking you to the dance?" Arisa said in her usual haughty voice.

"Well…Uh Yuki-kun is…But I'm not sure what I am going to wear. I can't afford a new dress, and Ayame-san is booked for months-"

"Who knows what that pervert would make for you…" Kyo interrupted, snickering.

SMACK!

Yuki had hit Kyo in the back of the head.

"Don't think about that, YOU'RE the pervert."

"Am NOT!"

"Are too!"

"Jeez guys! You fight like an old married couple!" Uotani tried to repress their fight.

"WE DO NOT!" Shouted both boys in unison.

"Whatever. Well Tohru-chan, you should come to my house for a little bit before Hana and I come by yours, we can find you a dress and I gotta pick up my bedclothes too." Uo ignored the boys, who continued squabbling.

"Oh Uotani-chan! You are much too kind! Really!"

"It's no big deal. What are friends for anyway?"

* * *

So… There's chapter two! I am not very good at ending chapters…Hehe… The story has not quite picked up yet, but next chapter is sure to! Please leave me a review! Good or bad, I don't mind! 


	3. Tears, Hugs, and Cards

I have made it to chapter three! Yay! I made Hanajima really scary in the first two chapters! She doesn't really seem much like a friend to Uo and Tohru! I will fix this though. Also, the curse has not been mentioned much, but it is indeed still ailing the Sohma family in this story. Yay. I got a question about the pairings in a review…So. Here are my thoughts… I was thinking about going with a Yuki/Tohru pairing, and a Kyo/Uotani pairing. Basically. I am not sure exactly how things will develop. I am kind of letting the story grow on it's own a bit. Much like a plant. But I prune the lovely plant so it does not get insanely large and out of control. Oh sorry…I am…special. Some more characters may come into play later and we shall see what happens.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked my name was not in the copyright page of the manga, nor in the credits of the anime. So, in case you didn't catch the hint, I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Tohru joined hands with her two best friends, Uotani and Hana. She felt so grateful to have such good friends who were concerned with her well being and her happiness. The three chatted about school and other girlish things until they arrived at Arisa's home.

"Make yourselves at home, grab some food, I should be done in a couple of minutes." Uo called to her friends.

Hana wandered into the kitchen to find the promised snacks. Tohru followed. Hana found some wafers in the food closet and set them down on the table. Tohru retrieved plates so they would not leave a mess on the table. Hana heaped a third of the package onto her plate, and Tohru took three.

"What's wrong Tohru? Are you not hungry?" Hana asked Tohru.

"No, I really am not Hana-chan. I am really excited about the dance. It should be so much fun!" Tohru nibbled at one of her wafers, smiling. Hana laughed and resumed consuming more wafers.

At last Arisa returned from the depths of her house with a large duffel bag. "Ready to roll?" She smiled.

"Yes, let's, Shigure is expecting us soon!" Tohru jumped up from her chair and cleaned the plates and threw away the empty wafer package that Hana had polished off. The trio exited Uo's home and set out to Tohru's home.

* * *

"Sohmas! We have arrived!" Uotani shouted at the top of her lungs when she stepped across the door. Kyo came halfway down the stairs.

"Oh great. Fabulous. Freaking girls. You guys better not be up until late giggling. Last time those two came over I didn't fall asleep 'till 6 AM!" He growled.

"Kyon-kyon! Do not be rude to our guests!" Shigure waltzed into the room with a sweeping bow. ("I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Kyo protested loudly, only to be ignored) "You young ladies are _always_ welcome at our humble home. Welcome back! Please enjoy your stay!"

"Shigure, you sound like a hotel receptionist. Hello Uotani. Hana. How are you?" Yuki said softly, appearing from the back door.

"Save it Yuki, we're cool right? What's with the formal 'tude?" Uo chortled and tromped up the stairs to Tohru's room.

Hana sighed and bowed to Shigure. "Thank you for letting us stay the night Shigure-san. Uo…Though she may not show it…and I are honored."

"Tohru's friends are always welcome here!" Shigure laughed a tinkly girly laugh and waltzed back off to his study to not work on his manuscript as per his usual. ("Queer" Kyo grumbled)

Tohru and Hana followed Uo's footsteps and entered into Tohru's room. Upon entering Tohru saw a beautiful navy blue gown hanging on her closet doorknob. It was gorgeous. It was strapless and had a large poofy skirt (Yay!). The entire dress was covered in lace black ivy, but not smothering the fabulous shade of blue.

Tohru gasped. "Uo-chan. Where? How? You? No…Why?"

"Well… do you remember when dearest Kyoko helped me out so long ago? I am forever in her debt… But…Ah…this is a bit embarrassing…after Kyoko…uh…passed…" All three girls winced. Kyoko was close to all of them. "I kinda…snuck into your house and…retrieved…this dress before some stupid lawyer sold it to pay off the house or whatever."

Uo sat nervously waiting for a reaction to pass Tohru's blank face. All of a sudden Tohru flung herself at Arisa. Arisa covered her face with her arms to protect herself, who knew? Maybe Tohru was packing some hidden strength… But Tohru engulfed Uo in a large hug. _I should have known, Tohru has always been and always will be a kind soul…_Tohru's sobs were muffled by Arisa's shirt. Arisa returned the hug and invited Hana to join in.

"My friends…You are…Much too kind to me…I don't know…How I can ever…. Repay you…Mother…Would have been happy…For saving…The dress…" Tohru gulped between sobs.

"Oh…Ahem…Oh dear. Am I interrupting something? I can come back later…" Yuki said softly peering from the cracked door that no one had heard him open. Well besides Hana, she felt his waves when he approached. But she doesn't like to show off. Yuki stepped back a step in case anyone got the idea of hugging him while they were in their happy mood.

"No Yuki-kun. Uo has just done me a great kindness." Tohru said sniffling.

"Oh…Erm…Would you girls like to come downstairs to play cards with me?"

"Sounds like fun!" Tohru exclaimed.

"It would be a pleasure." Hana said in her breathy voice.

"Yeah! Where's Orangey? Will I get a chance to whoop him?" Arisa said confidently.

"I am not sure if Kyo will be joining us." Yuki said, took Tohru's hand, blushed, and led her downstairs.

Tohru smiled happily and as soon as everyone was settled at the table she immediately set to cooking a delicious snack. When she finished, she noticed Kyo had skulked down to join in the game. She smiled at the sight of everyone sitting together happily…Well except for Kyo, but at least he wasn't trying to beat up Yuki as usual. Tohru didn't want to disturb the picture, but eventually placed the snacks on the table and took her own place.

* * *

After playing cards for a few hours everyone's eyes started to get droopy. "Tohru-san…"Yuki said.

"Mhhmm?" Tohru nodded happily.

"Will you stand outside with me for a minute?"

"Of course Yuki!" The two walked out onto the deck and looked up at the winking stars.

"Tohru… I want to thank you…You are truly a magnificent girl…You have accepted me in ways no one else would ever…For my curse…You have brought much joy to this house, which has finally become a home."

"Yu-" Tohru began, but Yuki gently took her hands in his and kissed her. When the two slowly broke apart, Tohru smiled. Yuki smiled back. She really did warm his heart. Tohru, forgetting the Sohma curse, hugged Yuki.

POOF!

Yuki, now in rat form, sighed.

"Yuki-kun! I AM SO SORRY! Really! Oh my gosh!" Tohru began to freak out.

"Tohru…It is okay…Just take me up to my room and make sure Hana or Uo do not pass by…"

"Of course!"

Tohru stuck Yuki in her pocket and snuck up the stairs, her smile growing steadily as she remembered the warmth of Yuki's lips on hers. When she reached Yuki's room she entered and placed Yuki on his bed.

"Pleasant dreams Tohru…" Yuki said in his small rat voice. "See you in the morning."

Tohru smiled, kissed the rat on the head and drifted into her own room to join Uo and Hana in sweet sleep.

* * *

I had more planned for this chapter but it came out really long, so I shall include the next part in chapter four! So there's our first little bit of romance between Yuki and Tohru! Please review, I would like to know how I am doing so far, especially since this is my first fanfic…--nervous smile-- I have also noticed I get a little to friendly with the horizontal rulers...More so in chapters one and two... Sorry about that! 


	4. Late Nights, Walks, and Confessions

My dearest readers! I am so sorry about taking so long with updating! Please don't shoot me! Oh I changed the name, because Starry Night didn't really seem to suit what I was going for...So I thought about what would be better and changed it to Twisted.- I think this chapter will end up being my favorite. It's always fun at the Sohma house! Enough with my blabbing, onto the chapter! Oh there's gonna be a bit of language used…It is a very Kyo-tastic chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruit's Basket. If I did, I would be one happy camper.

**Chapter 4**

Arisa and Hana were already ready for sleep dressed in their pajamas, hair and teeth brushed, blankets laid on the floor. Despite Hana and Uo's protests, Tohru set up a place for herself to sleep on the floor too.

"Really you should sleep in your own bed Tohru!" Uo exclaimed.

"After all, it IS your home." Hana chimed in.

"Yes I know but it isn't fair to you! Please don't fuss over me! It's really alright!" Tohru consoled. She kept her content smile on her face, a sweet cotton-candy-esque smile that had fixed itself on her face ever since Yuki-kun kissed her.

Hana turned out the light. "Goodnight Tohru. Uotani. Pleasant waves."

"Sweet dreams friends!" Tohru tinkled happily.

"'Night" Uo said simply and rolled over. The other two settled in as well.

Almost instantly, Hana's breathing became deeper as she fell asleep. Tohru lay there awake. She lightly touched her lips, prayed to her mother about what a fabulous day she had, then finally drifted off into slumber.

Arisa however was wide-awake. She heard her friends' breathing settle into a peaceful rhythm. She decided to do what she always does when she can not sleep. Wary not to wake her friends, Arisa stood up carefully.

Kyo climbed up onto the roof from his window as per his almost nightly ritual. He settled down into his usual spot. A few lazy clouds blotted out a section of stars but after a while they drifted away. Suddenly Kyo's ears perked up. Small tapping noises. "What the hell…?" The gutter to his right groaned softly. Kyo slowly crawled closer to the edge, ready to beat the shit out of whatever was disturbing him. A milky white hand shot out of the darkness.

"Ayyuuughh!" Kyo leapt back, but not quickly enough for the hand to grab his pant leg. "LET…GO!" Kyo yelled shaking his leg violently to free himself from the death-grip of the hand. Arisa's head and torso appeared just then above the gutter.

"Shut up! Do you WANT to wake the rest of the house?" She hissed as she hoisted herself entirely onto the roof. She walked past a dumbfounded Kyo and settled down. Right in Kyo's spot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Yankee!"

"I sit on the roof all the time. The same could be asked of YOU too Orangey."

"YOU COME TO MY HOUSE AND SIT ON MY ROOF! What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"No you moron! MY roof!"

"Oh." Kyo blushed, thankful that the darkness hid his embarrassment. "Well move. You're in my spot."

"Well sorry LORD Kyo, take your royal THRONE!" Uo said as she backed away bowing and sat down farther away.

"Hmph." Kyo grunted as he plunked down on the smooth roof tiles in his rightful place. There was only a foot between him and Uo. Kyo glanced at her. She was looking at the sky. She shook her long tresses to dispel them out of her face. Her hair was so long. It looked so soft. Before Kyo realized what the heck he was doing, he reached out a hand and stroked her hair. It was, indeed as soft as it looked.

"What the hell!" Uo exclaimed.

"Nothing!" Kyo mumbled.

Arisa's eyes softened. She gazed at him with longing. He slowly met her eyes and gulped. _What the hell? What am I, some pansy-boy?_ Kyo thought to himself. Electricity flew. Uo eased in closer.

"Uh wait." Kyo stopped her. "You can't hug me."

Uo looked at him puzzled, but then laughed silently, joy lighting up her face. _She really is quite pretty…_ Kyo thought.

Uo continued to move closer until the two had barely half an inch between them. Kyo leaned in and kissed Arisa. A sweet gentle kiss turned passionate. Kyo couldn't take in enough of her. He needed her. Careful not to hug her and trigger his curse, he pressed as close to her as possible without hugging. He ran his fingers through her hair, held her face. He stroked her all over and played with the buttons on her pajamas. Arisa returned his affection. Respecting his request not to hug him, she didn't. She delighted in him. She needed him. He needed her.

* * *

The next morning, the two were laying on the roof together, just as dawn touched the sky. Uo sat up with a start. 

"Oh my gosh!" She hastily made her way across the roof, then turned back to Kyo as she was about to ease herself into Tohru's room. "Can we not speak of this? At least for a little while? Please?"

"Sure…" With that, Uo disappeared. Kyo sighed and returned to his own room.

* * *

Tohru awakened first. She saw the figures of Uo and Hana still sleeping peacefully. She smiled and silently got dressed and made her way downstairs. She began making breakfast. _Hmm I think today I shall make waffles, with toast, bacon, and eggs._ She smiled and prepared everything. Shigure was next to emerge from his bedroom. 

"Ah breakfast smells lovely my dear!" He glowed. Shigure gracefully (as always) sat down at his seat at the table. Yuki was the next to come down from his bedroom. He simply gave her a smile and settled next to Shigure. _Yuki isn't much of a morning person_. Tohru giggled to herself. Next to come were Uo and Hana.

"I smell grub!" Arisa proclaimed. She and Hana too sat down. Tohru finished preparing the meal and setting the table when Kyo was still not to be found. "Hmmm" She frowned. "Should someone go wake Kyo-kun? We shouldn't eat without him."

"Yes, yes I shall awaken our sleeping beauty! He is depriving us of Tohru's delicious meal!" Shigure dramatically announced. Everyone sweat-dropped.

* * *

Kyo slowly awakened and saw a blurry figure nearby. "AUGH!" His eyes finally focused and Shigure was right in his face. "YOU are NOT something I want to see first thing in the morning! JEEZ you almost gave me a heart attack!" Kyo yelled. Before Shigure could get in a word in his defense, Kyo hit him in the head. 

"Kyon-kyon, you're so mean to me! You don't deserve Tohru's delectible meals!" Shigure whined.

Kyo sighed. He did indeed smell food downstairs. _Waffles._ He thought. He started in surprise. Arisa! He ran downstairs, even if only to gaze upon her. _I am such a sap! Snap out of it Kyo! Be the strong martial artist that you are!_ Leaving the whining Shigure behind, Kyo bounded down the stairs.

"Kyo-kun, what's the matter? We heard a crash…" Tohru inquired.

"Shigure….mumble mumble" Kyo mumbled(duh).

Tohru smiled. "Okay…" Shigure returned downstairs, scowling and rubbing the back of his head. Tohru served the yummy feast and everyone ate. Kyo dared not look at Uo, let alone meet her eyes. The rest of the group held a conversation about school.

* * *

After everyone's stomachs were full, Hana suggested they all go on a walk, after all, her and Uotani's parents weren't expecting them for a couple of hours. 

Tohru beamed. "What a great idea!"

"I have to work on my manuscript, so I shall see you young people later!" Shigure sparkled as he hovered off to his study.

"Fuckin' pansy…More like procrastinate he means…" Kyo grumbled. "Let's go already."

So with that the five teens set off. Yuki led them on a trail in the maze-like woods that was the Sohma's property. Blushing Yuki took Tohru's hand, who in turn blushed. Yuki caught Hana's eye and froze. _Please don't figure it out…Please…Gosh this girl's much too smart…_ But Hana only smiled a warm smile and continued.

Arisa looked around and found Kyo had disappeared. She heaved a big sigh. "Hey. Guys. Orangey has wandered off by himself."

"The stupid…"Yuki refrained from using his regular insult of 'Stupid Cat,' remembering the presence of those who knew nothing of the Sohma curse. "Idiot…Always does things like that." Yuki shook his head. "Well I think I am going to track him down and teach him a thing or two about manners. For all we know, he coulda been eaten by a bear." Arisa stated. She wandered down a side path.

"UO! Are you sure you will be okay? It's really easy to get lost out here…" Tohru said, concerned.

"Really, I will be fine." Arisa flashed a million-dollar smile and continued on. She looked back and saw Hana staring at her. Into the depths of her soul. If it were anyone else, she'd have known it was a crock. But no, with Hana, this was the real deal. Arisa shuddered and slightly picked up her pace.

Suddenly something grabbed Uotani's leg. She shrieked, looked down and saw…Kyo. Grinning his stupid rare grin. It was quite nice to see… "What'd ya do that for!" Uo yelled.

"Getting revenge! You scared the shit out of me last night!"

"I was just trying to get onto the roof! I lost my grip on the gutter!"

Kyo laughed and gave her a quick peck on the lips. The pair walked in silence until Arisa reluctantly decided she had to go home. Kyo lead her back to the house where she gathered her things.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Kyo asked.

"Nah, I will be fine."

It's better this way. I shouldn't feel like this. I am a Sohma. Nothing but suffering comes to the ones we love. Especially me. I am the hated cat.

Yes, but Uotani-chan cares… 

Maybe she was just lonely. She needed a self-esteem boost or somethin'.

She wouldn't do that! Don't talk about her like that! 

_Argh. Okay she wouldn't. At least I hope not…I really honestly think… I…Love her…_

Kyo shook his head violently and entered the house.

"OH MY GOSH! KYO!" Tohru flung herself out from nowhere and hugged him tight. "I AM SO SORRY! BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE LOST! WHERE'S UOTANI-CHAN? HOW IS SHE? HOW ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED?" A thousand questions poured out of Tohru. Kyo, in his cat form, looked peeved.

"I was not lost. She went home, she's fine, I am fine, we just walked around a while." Kyo explained calmly and strutted up to his room, his tail accenting his attitude.

* * *

The next two days at school Kyo and Arisa gave each other stolen looks. Such as those lovers give, unbeknownst to everyone else. Each night Arisa thought to herself and pondered hard about the situation with Kyo. _What if…He doesn't really like me? What if…What if…_Tears stained her cheeks each night. Three nights before the dance would be held Kyo asked Arisa to stay after school a little while. 

"Hmm?" Uotani asked when she met Kyo outside the school in front of the fountain.

"Uh…Hey…Look…Would…Ahhh…Youlikegodancethingwithmeplleaaaseee?"

"Excuse me?"

"You. Me. Dance. Yeah?"

"Umm can I get back to you?"

Kyo was stunned. "WHAT?"

Tears welled in Arisa's eyes. "Kyo…" She gazed at him, then turned her face away. She couldn't bear those gorgeous crimson/chocolate eyes… "Kyo I don't want to go with you."

"Why not?"

"Sometimes…Or…All the time really…" She faltered and trailed off.

"Go on." Kyo gulped.

"SOMETIMES I JUST FEEL LIKE YOU ONLY LIKE ME BECAUSE I AM TOHRU'S BEST FRIEND! YOU COULDN'T HAVE HER, SO YOU WENT FOR THE NEXT BEST THING!" Uo shouted.

"…" Kyo stared at her for a moment longer then…

* * *

**Me**: Ah! Sorry about the cliffhanger! It is quite late at night and I need my beauty rest! 

**Inuyasha:** Feh. Resting is for weaklings.

**Me:** -grumbles- Well I am not a half-demon. -Sticks out tongue- Well I think this was my best chapter yet. It was fairly long (for me anyways) to make up for the late update! I will update as soon as possible! I have a lot planned for the crew! Muahaha

**Kyo:** You made me look like such a pansy…

**Me:** Well…At least I didn't make you wear a girly dress for a festival now did I? Hmmm?

**Kyo:** -grumble grumble-

**Me:** Please review! I love them! Thanks!


	5. Running, Phone booths, and Addresses

Hello all! How are you? I am well! I am kinda tired though! I had some issues with last chapter…I think I went into Uotani's reaction a bit too soon. I should have given her her own scene or something to build dramatic tension.

Arisa: -poses dramatically- I could have proven what a fantastic actress I am!

Sorry about all the haste, I just got too excited I guess! In answer to a review, I have read the first five volumes of Fruit's Basket, and I am soon going to rent the anime. n.n Onto the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"SOMETIMES I JUST FEEL LIKE YOU ONLY LIKE ME BECAUSE I AM TOHRU'S BEST FRIEND! YOU COULDN'T HAVE HER, SO YOU WENT FOR THE NEXT BEST THING!" Uo shouted._

Kyo stood there as if struck by a bolt of lightening. Tears cascaded down Arisa's soft face.

"How could I have ever let myself care for you?" She screamed. She turned to run away and not let anyone see her in this state of weakness. Kyo made to grab her wrist, but she was too quick. He was left standing there with his arm outstretched.

"Never." Kyo said softly. But he was only speaking to the wind. He then slowly trudged home.

Arisa sprinted until she was sure Kyo wasn't following her. He wasn't. _I guess it was true. _

_**But you didn't want him to follow you.**_

_But still, he shoulda been like those guys in the sappy movies-the ones who do anything and everything for the girl…_

_**You watch too many movies.**_

Arisa sighed and leaned against the tall building. "Eh? This is where Tohru works…" SOHMA the sign next to the door read. "AUGH!" She backed away and walked the rest of the way home.

Kyo finally reached his home as well. Depressed (more so than usual) he passed into the kitchen where Yuki was doing homework. Not in the mood for a confrontation, Kyo turned on his heel and lugged his backpack up to his room. Suddenly he swelled with anger. Why would he let her think that? Why would she even think that at all? Why did she run away before even trying to hear his side? He decided to go to her house and give her a piece of his mind.

Kyo stomped downstairs. He had his hand on the doorknob when Shigure emerged from his study. "Ah Kyo! Where are you off to?"

"Somewhere"

"As your guardian, I should know these things. For all I know, you could be out using drugs!"

"FINE! I AM GOING INTO TOWN TO GIVE THAT DAMN YANKEE A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

"Why would you do that? You're already dumb enough with a FULL brain you stupid cat." Yuki combated Kyo as he came out of the kitchen. "I'm going to fetch Tohru from work."

Kyo grumbled and the two cousins headed out together. Neither talked the whole way, Kyo just continued fuming. As soon as they reached Tohru's place of work, Yuki stopped and Kyo continued down the street. Kyo frustratedly continued for a long time before he finally realized he had no damn clue where he was going. He grumbled and located a phone booth.

Kyo took out the fat phone listings book. U…Ue…Um…Uo…Uotani. There were fifteen listings for Uotani in the city. "Damn." Kyo looked around carefully and tore out the entire page from the book. There was no time for something as pointless as copying all fifteen addresses.

Kyo wandered from address to address trying to find Arisa. Each time he was shot down. As he neared the ninth house he was on the edge of snapping. He rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" Came a man's voice from the dark interior of the house.

"Yes. Um sir, is there an Arisa Uotani at this residence?" Kyo asked hopefully with a clumsy bow of respect.

"No, I am sorry, but I'm afraid you have the wrong Uotani…" The faceless voice said.

Kyo's face fell. He didn't even say "Thank you goodbye" or even anything at all, and just walked off. He continued walking and got deep into the city before he realized that he had zoned out and his legs had carried him farther without him knowing.

Kyo tracked down another phone booth. He fished a phone card out of his pocket and dialed home.

_"…Hello, Sohma residence, how may I help you?"_ Tohru asked kindly.

"Hey, Tohru, it's Kyo…Where does Uo-chan live?" Tohru gave him the address.

_"Kyo? Will you be home for dinner?"_

Kyo hung up on her. No time for silly questions concerning food. He raced to the address Tohru gave him. Number ten on the list. Go figure. He reached her door. He stopped to catch his breath, but his heart only seemed to race faster. Kyo knocked on the big brown front door.

Uo (thankfully) answered the door. Both stood in silence until Kyo finally broke it.

"Look, I don't feel that way about Tohru. She just cooks my meals and I am no more than grateful to her."

"So you're saying Tohru is only good for cooking? Maybe Hana and I made a mistake letting her live with your family…" She replied coldly, glaring at him harder.

"NO!" Kyo immediately defended himself. "She is a good friend, and a great cook, and pretty too…"Uo glared even harder at him. "But Uo, it would never work between Tohru and I. Look…Argh…I am not good at this stuff…"

"_For the sake of the girl who will one day tell you she loves you…" Shigure's_ voice echoed in his mind. The damn dog was right telling him to get social skills…

"Arisa…I…Love you." Arisa looked skeptical. "Really. I would jump in front of a car or off a bride or ANYTHING for you."

"You would not."

"I would too." And with that Kyo stepped off the sidewalk and out into the middle of the busy street. As he was walking he said, "I love you Arisa Uotani." He smiled softly as a car swerved and Arisa screamed…. Blackness.

* * *

Ok… It was a really short chapter, but it's a school night and super-late. I know what I am going to do next; I just really need sleep. To all my lovely reviewers, thank you for all the support! Yes, another cliff-hanger I know, but It just seemed like the perfect place to stop. I am hoping to update tomorrow night, and you will find out what happens to our lovely Kyo! Oh noes! 


	6. Cars, Smoke, and Blood

Ah! Here's the next chapter! What will happen to Kyo?

Disclaimer: Yeah. Only Haruki is mine. But he's not important or anything. O.o It's funny 'cause his name means "shining brightly" in japanese…Hah!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Arisa's scream echoed down the street. The black car skidded into a lamppost and was now smoking heavily, shielding the entire area. Arisa began to run towards the street, but her legs gave out and she fell to her knees sobbing. The driver of the black car got out and walked around his car.

Arisa's screams and whimpers continued to fill the quiet streets. She frantically looked around in vain; the smoke covered everything.

"Looking for someone?" A male voice asked.

Arisa gasped. "Kyo!"

"Um, no sorry… My name is Haruki… That's my car there… Wrapped around the lamppost… And seeing as you're the only one around, I was wondering if you could verify for my insurance company…" The man trailed off. Uo's glare was piercing him.

"NO! I will NOT help you! You stupid fool! You should have watched where you were going and you wouldn't have hit him!" Uo screamed at him. She broke down into tears again.

The man skulked off to find someone's phone he could use to get his car towed. _Good._ Arisa thought bitterly. She gained the strength to hobble around and she searched for Kyo blindly through the smoke filled street. _That ass better get his stupid car towed soon. Or else we're all gonna be blown to effin' pieces._ She wandered around a little longer.

Finally the tow crew arrived. The men got the crumpled car ready. Haruki got into the passenger side of the truck and it sped away. Arisa stood on the sidewalk in front of her house. She willed Kyo to walk out of the slowly thinning smoke. She longed to see his figure dispell the smoke and bring relief to her racing heart.

When the smoke finally cleared enough for visibility, Arisa looked around and saw a dark figure lying in the middle of the road. "KYO!" Arisa yelled. She rushed over to his side. She rolled him onto his back. A trickle of blood was coming from the corner of Kyo's lip. There was a vacant expression in his eyes.

"No." Arisa gasped. "NO!" She cried harder and rested her head on Kyo's chest.

"I told you I would step in front of a car for you." Came a soft voice from beneath her.

"Kyo!" Arisa jerked into an upright position. A weak smile showed itself on Kyo's face. "Don't ever do it again!" Kyo laughed. "Don't laugh!" Arisa punched him in the arm, and Kyo gave a yelp of pain.

"Ohmigosh! I am SO sorry!"

"Just kidding. I am fine, really." Kyo slowly rose to his feet and smiled.

"I will kill you!" Arisa shouted. "You scared me half to death!"

"You didn't believe me…I had to." Kyo pouted. He realized his state of weakness and returned his face to his usual expression of boredom.

"Fine. I will go to the dance with you. Now let's get you cleaned up! You look terrible."

"Thanks alot."

The two went into Uotani's house. Kyo took in his surroundings. Kazuma-san always told him to familiarize himself with his surroundings before he did anything. _Are you insane? In this kinda house, the worst that can happen is get beaten down by lacey throw pillows._ Kyo laughed at his joke. Indeed, the house was painted in pastel colors, and everything was coated with lace and frills. The living room facing him was a sea green scheme.

Uo turned a deep pink. "Um let's go and get the first aid kit."

Uo led Kyo down a narrow hallway. Pictures in silver frames adorned the walls. There was a picture of a long haired five year old playing with play-doh. _This must be Uo as a child._ A warm smile melted onto Kyo's face.

"Don't look at those!" Uo snapped and quickly sped into a spacious kitchen. It was bathed in a pale blue. _I wonder what Uo's room looks like..._She sat Kyo down at the large wooden table and bent down to rummage around in one of the matching cabinets. Kyo couldn't resist the man in him. He glanced at her backside. Uo abruptly turned around.

Caught in the act! Uo calmly strode towards him with a first aid kit. A vein pulsed in her forehead and she smacked Kyo upside the head with the first aid kit. "Perv." She muttered as she unpacked the kit.

Arisa located the anti-bacterial liquid and dabbed Kyo's lip, which was beginning to swell. Minutes later she finished fixing the lip wound. "And what about the side of my head?" Kyo whined with a hint of his usual impatience.

"What about it?"

"You hit me!"

"Okay FINE." Arisa examined the side of his head carefully. "There's nothing there. No swelling or anything. Besides, I wouldn't hit you that hard, 'cause I didn't want you to die or anything if I caused you to have a concussion." She said angrily.

"But it still hurts."

Arisa stroked the side of his face and gently kissed the beating place. Kyo purred.

"Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"You're…Purring."

"AM NOT!" Kyo said hastily to cover up any giveaways of the Sohma curse. _Stupid cat-soul..._

"Well. I think it's sexy. Why don't you go home, I am sure Tohru and the rest are worried about you."

"I guess. Can't I spend some more time with you?"

"It's getting dark. See you tomorrow." Uo lead him to the door and held it open for him. "You gonna be able to get home okay?"

"Yeah…" Kyo kissed Arisa's hand and drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

I had severe writer's block during this chapter. It took FOREVER to get everything straight! Gosh. Kyo had a Miroku scene there, haha! But who doesn't love the occasional beat-down eh?

**Miroku:** M'lady, I resent that.

**Sango:** That was totally you-like. -beats Miroku in the head for copping a feel-

Review please! n.n


	7. Glitz, Photos, and Close Calls

Sorry guys(and girls), but I have been having major writers block, added to a busy schedule, exhaustion, and a dash of laziness…Not the best combination, neh? I did manage to watch the first volume of then Fruits Basket anime today though! YAY! Yuki's voice wasn't anywhere near as I expected it to sound like…But whatcha gonna do, neh? Well here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, I would take over the world. Since there is still democracy, one can assume that I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kyo walked slowly imbibing everything that had happened to him. He was a little weak, but he would rather die than let anyone know that. He was thankful to Kazuma-san for training him intensely. That rascally cat didn't really intend to HARM himself. (God forbid!) But he did end up slipping and falling harder than conceived…But Uo didn't need to know that…

His mind flashed to the pictures he saw of Uo as a child. She looked like she had a good childhood. She was fortunate. She wasn't an outcast, and Kyo could bet almost anything that her parents and relatives love her. He wondered why she acted tough and mean during school, sure it was pretty cool, (to him anyway) but if she showed her true self, she could easily be the most popular girl in school, even more popular than that damn rat.

At least she can hug people. Lucky girl. Why did this have to happen to him? He finally found someone who cared about him…even though she didn't know about the curse…but still he didn't think she'd have a bad reaction…Really. Her friends are Saki Hanajima and Tohru Honda for goodness sake!

Kyo pondered how the dance would pass. Dancing for Yuki and Tohru would be quite difficult… Kyo hadn't decided whether or not to make a spectacle of himself by attempting to dance, especially with the curse and all… He didn't know how to dance anyway. "I am in for it…" Kyo muttered to himself.

* * *

Arisa closed the door behind her and leaned up against it. _This is almost surreal!_ She thought. Neither were acting like themselves. Kyo wasn't as snappy, and Arisa was softer. Love was indeed strange.

_I wonder why he won't let me hug him…That reminds me of Yuki…When he pushed that third year girl away when she tried to hug him…Sohmas are weird._ Arisa concluded. She laughed at this and shrugged it off as lack of social skills. Yuki was awfully shy, and Kyo was just a repulsive ass! Arisa laughed some more and went up to bed in a good mood.

* * *

The day of the dance arrived. It was a Saturday and would be held in the evening until midnight. Arisa, Saki, and Tohru gathered at Saki's house to prepare for the dance.

Tohru and Arisa squeezed their jam-packed duffel bags through the doorframe to Hana's room. Neither was sure what to wear/do with her hair and makeup, etc. Of course Tohru had the blue dress, but there were plenty of things to occupy her.

Uo dumped all her stuff onto Hana's bed and rummaged around the big mess. Tohru neatly took everything out of her bag and placed each item in a neat pile according to what the object was. Hana looked around at the selection of dresses to possibly dress Uo up in for later. She found a pretty halter topped emerald dress that came to Uo's ankles and hugged her figure perfectly.

"Hana! That's SO gorgeous! It looks perfect on Uo-chan!" Tohru exclaimed when Uo struck a pose in said dress.

The girls set up their own system, Uo painted Tohru's nails, while Hana curled Tohru's hair. When that was finished, Tohru painted Uo's nails while Hana did her hair. Tohru's hair was worn loose in thick curls, and her nails were painted a pale pink, only slightly pinker than her nailbeds. Uo's hair was pulled half up, the top layer braided, the bottom layer straightened. Her nails were painted with a sparkly clear polish.

Arisa's final ensemble included small diamond earrings, a silver bracelet, and natural green makeup. Tohru finished her outfit with a black lace choker necklace and gentle earthy brown makeup. Hana smiled at her friends.

"You two look fabulous." She said. "You will have to take many photographs for me."

"Of course, we'll get some prime pix for ya! I am sure pictures of Kyo dancing will be pretty awesome memories!" Uo smiled as she gave Hana a big hug. The doorbell then rang.

"Oh! That will be Kyo and Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed with happy nervousness. The trio trooped downstairs. Hana answered the door.

"Ah Sohmas." The two boys were wearing white shirts and black pants. Yuki had a navy blue bow tie, Kyo a plain black one. "Come in."

The two cousins timidly stepped inside the psychic's house. She settled them on a khaki couch, Uo and Tohru on a matching loveseat, and Hana settled into a large black armchair. It made her look regal, as a queen on a throne.

"So boys, since there is a lack of parentage, I shall act in their stead. So tell me your plans for the night." Hana waited.

"Well…uh I just want Tohru to have a good time…" Yuki said in his soft voice.

Everything was silent. Tohru glanced at Uo. Uo smirked as she watched Kyo squirm.

"Get out you rat." Hana said. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo froze. No one moved. "I said get out. Your waves are so distinct, how did you ever think you could hide from me, from everyone?"

"Ex…excuse…m-me?" Yuki stammered, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

Hana sighed and rose gracefully from her chair. She walked up to Yuki with her an expression in her usually vacant eyes. This expression was rage. _Oh my gosh_ Yuki, Tohru and Kyo all thought at the same time. Each held their breath.

Hana stretched out an arm. Yuki flinched. Hana reached underneath the couch and pulled out a little boy who looked almost exactly like Hana. He had the same vacant expression in his violet eyes.

"What a pest." Hana said. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all let out their breath. _Whew, that was a close one…It took 10 years off my life…_ Yuki thought.

"Heh…Uh Hana-chan, I think it is time for us to leave, or else we shall be late…" Tohru said, trying to usher the conversation in a different direction.

"Yes, yes I suppose so." Hana sighed and released the foursome. "Wait." She said. Just as Yuki and Kyo turned around, Hana took a quick picture, which she captured both boys' faces in a questioning look.

Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and walked briskly to the waiting car. Hatori was driving them. He needed to go into town anyway to see to some medical stuff.

Kyo blushed and held the car door open for Uo.

"Uotani, what is it about you that makes the stupid idiot over there NICE?" Yuki smiled.

Uo laughed. Kyo's blush turned to a red of anger and he attempted to smack Yuki in the head.

"Uh-uh…I don't want you to muss my clothes"

"Oyasumi!" Hana called to the group. She then went to her room and read a book.

Hatori shook his head and drove off. (Once everyone was in of course!)

* * *

Yay! This is a good place to end for now. Yay for girly-ness too. n.n Next chapter will be the dance, and I am thinking about bringing in a couple of characters… What's gonna happen with YukixTohru and KyoxUo dancing? Will Kyo even decide to dance? Who knows?

I got a review asking me to pair up Hana. I agree Hana and Hatsuharu would be cute, but I thought that pairing up all three girls, especially all to a zodiac Sohma seemed much to unrealistic and have a too-good-to-be-true vibe. I love a happy ending and all, but way too much "cotton candy" makes me feel…dirty. Well maybe not dirty, but just blech. It makes a story less interesting. At least in my opinion.

Hana: Yes, I can sense the strange waves…

Me: Don't take me the wrong way, it would be fun to find out how Haru could keep his secret from Hana, and such, maybe when I finish this one I will write a fic on HaruXHana.

Again, I am sorry about my not-updating-ness… I will try and make it up to you kay?

Inuyasha: Feh, yeah right.

Me: OSUWARI!


	8. Dancing, Fruit Punch, & More Close Calls

The dance! Fun! I am really excited! I spent a long time writing this chapter just right on notebook paper! That is why it has taken me so long to update. (That and the fact that I am super swamped with schoolwork.) This needs to be perfect! XD Thanks to all my reviewers! You make me happy and light up my dreary life! In response to a review: Yes, Kyo would regularly raise hell, but he found someone else to love instead!

* * *

Yuki kept looking at Tohru. She was even more beautiful than usual…The four teens climbed out of the cramped little car. They had arrived. Tohru took Yuki's arm and Kyo followed Yuki's example by tentatively holding out his arm for Arisa.

The two couples walked into the large gymnasium. Sparkly silver, navy, black, and white decorations were plastered all over the walls. Balloons of matching colors with long dangly strings hovered on the ceiling. Music blared from the speakers, bass pumping.

Yuki and Tohru had decided before hand to only dance to fast songs where the risk of embracing was low. Kyo surveyed his surroundings. Master always told him to familiarize himself with his settings in case of a sticky situation.

Boys and girls swayed together to the beat of the pop song pumping out of the large speakers. Hatsuharu rushed out of the melding crowd, Momiji in tow.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Kyo shouted at Momiji.

The rabbit blinked. "I am wearing a dress." And indeed he was. Momiji was dressed in a pink dress with thin straps that sweeped the floor. A shawl draped over his shoulders accompanied the dress. Kyo laughed, imagining Momiji tripping over the dress as he ran around.

"So Haru, Momiji. How are you?" Yuki asked, ignoring Momiji's odd choice of clothing and Kyo's laughter.

"He's a freakin' GIRL!" Kyo shouted.

"Tohru!" Momiji squealed and rushed towards the girl. Haru quickly stepped between Momiji and Tohru. The rabbit ran into Haru's chest and bounced off. He shook his blonde hair smiling.

"Fine, I won't hug Tohru!" He put on a fake pout.

Haru stepped aside and continued his conversation with Yuki.

"Why'd ya let him dress like a GIRL Haru?" Kyo asked.

"You know how Momiji is stupid. He can do as he pleases. No one complains about the way you dress. Though I have to admit…Your taste is less than satisfactory…" Yuki commented coolly.

"Ouch Yuki." Haru laughed. Kyo fumed, and yelled all kinds of insults at Yuki.

"Tohruuuuuu! I haven't seen you lately! I must visit you more often! I love Tohru!" Momiji danced happily around. "I wish I could hug you but you know about the Sohma-"

"Rule! Respect women! Yes! It is a Sohma custom to respect a woman and her right to…privacy…and…personal space…Yeah." Yuki jumped in as he clamped his hand over Momiji's mouth.

Momiji looked around confusedly. His big blue eyes rested on Arisa, standing close to Kyo. "Kyoooooo! Who is this? She's very pretty! I don't know how you got such a pretty girl to attend the dance with you!" Momiji wrenched himself free of Yuki's grasp and danced over towards Uo. "Momiji Sohma!" The boy curtsied. "So how DID Kyo get a pretty girl to go with him to the dance?"

Uo blinked. "Uh…"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo's face reddened. Momiji laughed and scampered off happily into the flowing crowd.

Haru said goodbye to Yuki and Kyo, slapping Yuki on the back. He then joined the ebbing crowd. A slow song echoed across the gym. The crowd stopped moving fast and slowed to a pace so slow movement was barely noticeable. Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Arisa stood and watched. The young zodiacs longed to place their arms around a girl and hold her like they saw their classmates doing.

Uo nudged Kyo. "Wanna dance?"

"No." Kyo said huffily.

"Someone's cranky."

"AM NOT!" Kyo's voice rose higher than the volume of the song. Several people glared at him. "Okay sheesh!"

The four stood against the wall in an uncomfortable silence until the slow song ended. A fast one followed it. Yuki led Tohru onto the dance floor. They disappeared into the forest of people. Uo looked at Kyo. Kyo stared down at her. She wasn't all that much shorter than him.

"WHAT?"

"Come on! Dance with me!"

"No!"

"What was the point in asking me to go with you then?"

Kyo just glared at her.

Uotani stalked off towards the girls' bathroom. Kyo blinked. "Damn." _Why'd I have to be like that? Damn Shigure and his being right…I'll never let that stupid dog know._

Kyo followed Uo's path. He pushed people who got in his way, sending them flying into other people, leaving tangled heaps of arms and legs in his wake. He finally located the girls' bathroom. He pushed right in. Three girls standing at the sinks screamed and rushed out.

Uo was standing against the wall. Kyo grabbed her wrist (glaring the whole time) and dragged her out of the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" Uo protested.

Kyo beat a path towards the center of the dance floor wordlessly. He found a satisfying place and turned to face Arisa, his hand still grasping her wrist.

"Fine. We'll dance. But I don't know how to." Kyo's face turned pink with embarrassment. Uo laughed.

"Is that all?"

"You can't hug me."

"Okay…follow my lead." Uo swayed to the beat and danced gracefully. Kyo attempted to mimic Uo's movements but he was too awkward. He looked like a flailing fish. The cat stopped.

"This is stupid. I look like a moron."

"Just loosen up. As long as you are having fun, it doesn't matter!" Uo continued her dance. "Feel the beat Orangey!"

The song switched to another fast song. Kyo attempted again to dance. Once again he flailed like a fish. The cat's face contorted with frustration and determination.

"Okay, okay you can stop!" Uo laughed. "Let's get some food." The girl smiled. The awkward image would remain in her memory forever. She took Kyo's arm and the two made their way through the shifting crowd. After a short battle, the couple emerged into the cool open space. Uo directed Kyo towards a long table filled with food.

"Want some juice Orangey?"

"Do you have to keep calling me that?" Kyo grumble-whined.

"Yes I do." Uo stuffed a red cup into his hand and ladled a cup for herself.

Kyo sniffed the neon colored liquid. "This crap…is safe?"

"Duh. Just drink it."

Kyo tentatively sipped the beverage. His eyes widened. "This is good!" He drank some more.

"Have you never had fruit punch before?" Uo smiled.

"Well…no."

Uo pulled Kyo down the length of the table and piled a plate high with sweets.

"How can you stand that much sugar?" Kyo remarked with a disgusted face.

"You're an odd one Orangey! Never had fruit punch, don't like sweets? Damn. But anyway, I'm taking some back for Hana-chan.

Meanwhile, Yuki was having a nice time as well. Tohru and he had a lengthy conversation, as per usual whenever the two are alone together. Tohru smiled. She liked talking to Yuki like this.

"Would you like to dance Honda-san?"

"Okay!"

The two weaved through the dancing mob and found a suitable place. The couple danced gracefully, moving to the beat of the mid-paced song. People nearby stopped their movements to gaze upon the beautiful choreography of Prince Yuki and that pretty girl no one seemed to know. Murmurs overtook the loud commotion of yelling and talking. It was amazing. The duo barely touched each other but they moved as one, creating a beautiful spectacle. Neither noticed that all life stopped around them. It was just them and the music.

The Prince Yuki fan club burst through the crowd and swayed enticingly. They swarmed around Yuki. Just as the pair noticed that everyone was watching them, they blushed, and a fan girl hugged Yuki. Tohru gasped and grabbed the rat that suspended in the air before anyone could notice. _No one will get their memories suppressed today. _Tohru thought with a rare frown.

The fan girls stood bewildered. The rest of the crowd murmured in confusion.

"Wh-Where'd he go?" The girl who hugged Yuki asked.

"He went that way!" Tohru pointed towards the door. The fan girls all rushed out of the door screaming for their prince.

"What the hell are you staring at? Go back to dancing or whatever!" Haru yelled as he rushed to Tohru's side, Momiji in tow. Tohru handed the small purplish-gray rat to Hatsuharu who stuffed Yuki hastily into his pocket. Momiji scooped up Yuki's neglected clothes. With a nod to Tohru, the pair rushed through the crowd towards the men's locker room to wait for Yuki to change back into his human form.

Tohru sighed and resumed her smile. _At least everything's okay and Hatori-san won't have to suppress anyone's memories!_ She wandered over to the refreshment table and found Uo and Kyo there, Uo with a heaping plate of sweets.

"Hey! Tohru!" Uotani called to her friend.

"Hi! Are you having a nice time?"

"Yeah, but what's with all the commotion?" Kyo jumped in quickly.

"Oh…Um…There was a…er…rat." Tohru hinted.

Kyo nodded understanding. He laughed. "Damn rats. Causing trouble for everyone."

"Uo-chan you must be really hungry!"

"Oh I plan to take some back to Hana-chan!"

"Oh I'm sure she will be pleased. I hope she's having a good time at home…" Tohru poured herself a cup of the neon colored fruit punch.

"So where is Yuki?" Arisa inquired.

"Um he's ah…Using the restroom."

"Oh. Okay."

"Let's go and sit down if you're going to yap all night." Kyo snapped. He peered around the room searching for a table.

He spotted one and roughly grabbed the two girls' wrists and stomped over towards the empty table. As soon as he neared the table, he let go of the slender wrists and plonked himself down.

Arisa and Tohru blinked at his lack of mannerisms. Tohru broke into her usual smile and settled into a metal chair.

The small table was adorned with a white tablecloth sprinkled with silver confetti snowflakes. It was identical to the twenty or so other tables outlining the gym. Arisa placed her heaping plate on the table and sat down next to Kyo.

Kyo's heart raced. The trio chatted aimlessly for a few minutes. Finally Kyo spotted Yuki coming towards their table straightening his tie, Hatsuharu and Momiji close behind.

"Whadja do Yuki? Fall in? Had ta get Haru and the runt to help you?" The cat snickered.

"No, I just met Momiji and Haru on the way back from the men's room. They asked me to help them free a wild rat they captured in the gym a little while ago." Yuki replied coolly, sitting down next to Tohru. "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting so long…"

"It's okay Yuki! I was just talking to Uo-chan and Kyo-kun!" She smiled.

The night continued pleasantly, and Tohru and Yuki managed a couple more dances without a hitch. Kyo and Arisa talked.

Arisa now knew many things about Kyo, and Kyo her. But somehow Arisa felt only a little closer to Kyo. Was he hiding something? Maybe she was right at first. Kyo didn't really like her. And what was with the whole "no hugging" thing? Did he not like her enough? But then again, he DID jump in front of that car. But he's so stubborn, he would've survived. All these thoughts ran through Arisa's head.

"Are you okay? You look kinda sick…" Kyo's voice startled her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"Hey! Don't get pissed off at me! I just asked you what was wrong!"

Arisa sighed. As much as she would have enjoyed yelling at and arguing with Kyo, she really wasn't in the mood tonight.

"It's stuffy in here, let's go outside." Kyo stood up stiffly, grabbed Arisa's wrist and stalked off out into the cool night air. It was only nine thirty but the sky was already pitch black. A regular scent of Sakura blossoms was absent from the crisp wintry air. The moon was rising and millions of stars dotted the sky.

"Follow me!" Arisa said suddenly. So suddenly that Kyo let go of her wrist. The cat rushed after the girl.

Arisa led the cat around the side of the building and stopped when she reached an iron ladder. She climbed onto the first rung and turned around to speak to Kyo.

"Look up and I will kill you."

"Yeah right like I'd WANT to!" Kyo retorted with a scowl, slightly fearful that she might actually be serious…

Uo laughed and commenced climbing the ladder. Kyo followed her. After less than a minute of adept climbing the pair pulled themselves onto the large flat roof.

"The open sky helps clear my mind. Is that why you go on your roof Kyo?"

"Yeah I guess." He grumbled. "Sometimes that damn Yuki gets too annoying."

Arisa laughed. Then her face clouded over with sincerity. "Kyo. Is there… something you're not telling me?" She said after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean? You could probably write a damn biography on me you know so much about me." He replied slightly irritated, slightly fearful that she might discover the Sohma family curse, or worse, the curse of the cat.

"I'm sure Tohru told you a lot about me, my family? And after talking to you this week…I don't think there's much you don't know about me." The last bit was laced with a burst of irritation.

Arisa's face remained solemn. "I may not be like Hana-chan, but I can sense that you're holding something back from me."

Kyo grew more nervous. _You're a monster…freak…hideous…disgusting…dirty…_ Akito's voice filled his head. Every insult growing louder. _She can't know…She can't find out…She might…She might leave me…Hate me… _"Well there's really not much to me. I've got a big family, I hate Yuki, and I love martial arts. And Shishou." Kyo said masking his fear.

"Okay." Uo smiled weakly.

Kyo scooted close to her, stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Forgetting Kyo's request, Uo tried to hug Kyo. The cat quickly lay backwards to avoid her embrace. She looked hurt. Kyo roughly pulled her back and grasped her hand in his. The couple gazed at the sky for a long time in silence until they heard chatter below them.

"Oh shit! The dance is over!' Kyo exclaimed.

"It's okay, I know Tohru and Yuki will wait for us."

The two teenagers climbed back down the building and looked through the slowly thinning crowd. A little blonde head bopped over towards them.

"Kyoooooooooo! We're taking you home! Ha'ri should be here by now!" Momiji grabbed Kyo's hand who grabbed Arisa's. Momiji pulled his prisoners behind him to where a dark car was parked.

"Yay! Ha'ri's here!" The long dance had not exhausted the rabbit at all. Momiji hopped into the car. Kyo followed kissing Uo on the cheek, forehead, and neck.

"Hey guys! Hatori couldn't make it 'cause Akito's sick again, so he asked me to take you all home. I hope you all had a good-" An all-too-familiar voice stopped short as it's owner turned in the driver's seat to face the teens.

Kyo sat up straight. Arisa looked puzzled at Kyo's sudden reaction. Tohru shot Uo a worried look. Yuki grinned smugly at the cat.

Kyo's breath became labored already just thinking about what was to come. And so out in a rasp came one word. "Kagura."

* * *

Oh noes! What is Kagura going to do? What's Kyo going to do? And Uo? I am so excited! I'm trying to get Kyo back into his personality, because he seemed so…not Kyo…last time. I guess you can blame some of it on love? Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's much more fun to be had! I have the next chapter mostly written on paper, so I aim to get it uploaded by Monday at the latest. Also, I am beginning a One-shot fic for all you Furuba fans. One shot number one is uploaded and ready, so check it out!

Review both, because the more reviews, the more motivation I get to keep going!


	9. Car Rides, Bandages, and Confrontations

Kagura's in town! Uh-oh! Sorry, I take a really long time to type stuff…n.n I have a lot going on now, school, after school activities, and sleep! I write during school on my free times, so it's not like I am intentionally ignoring you! I would like to thank all my fabulous reviewers! Just as I promised, chapters 8 and 9 posted by Monday! Now onto the chapter!

* * *

"Kagura." Kyo said frozen to his seat. Kagura blinked.

"Who's this?" Uo inquired with confusion.

"Kyoo….." Kagura said softly. "Who is that girl?" The boar's anger swelled with each syllable.

"Kagura, why don't we just go and we can all have a chat at Shigure's." Yuki calmly pressed, eager to dispel the awkwardness, if only for a moment.

"Oh. Okay…" Kagura threw a worried glance at the couple in the back and turned around. She shifted the car into drive and pulled onto the road. Yuki and Kyo clung to their seats. Kagura driving was NOT a good thing. Especially when she was pissed off.

Uo remained confused and clueless, and Tohru just smiled away.

"How was your night Kagura?" Tohru smiled sweetly. Kyo shook his head rapidly. Kagura's face brightened.

"Oh I had a nice time with Haru. We had tea and caught up, since I have been away at college…But I have missed my Kyo OH so dearly." 'My' was emphasized with Kagura's jealous possessiveness.

"That sounds lovely!"

"How about you? How was YOUR night?"

"Oh it was fun! The food was yummy! It certainly was a change from my mediocre cooking, neh Yuki?"

"I like your cooking Ms. Honda…" The cowering Yuki replied.

"And YOUR night Kyo?" Kagura spat glaring into the rearview mirror. The car sped up slightly. Kyo twitched.

"It's none of your damn business how my night was!" The cat exclaimed defiantly.

_What courage the stupid cat has…_ Yuki thought to himself. The car roared to life as it accelerated quickly. Kagura's shoulders began to shake. The foursome in the back of the car heard a sharp crack. Yuki looked up to see the steering wheel now had a significant crack in it.

"Kyooooo!" Kagura cried in anguish between her sobs. Kyo drew back in fear, grasping confused Uo's hand. Yuki cautiously leaned forward again. The speedometer read over 100 miles per hour!

"Kagura please! Please be careful! Slow down! We could all be killed!" Yuki desperately yelled.

Kyo could have made some scaredy-rat comment,(a thousand were swirling through his head) but his throat was dry and constricted. He didn't mind too much what Kagura did to him, he was strong. Uo may have been a gangster, but she was nothing against Kagura's unbridled anger and "love."

Kagura slammed on the brakes. The group in the backseat flew forward. Luckily their seatbelts held them back and protected them from brain injury, or any other injury for that matter.

When the car settled, the group saw Shigure's house ahead of them. Each person in the back scrambled towards the closest door. Kagura put the car in park, breaking the gearshift off in the process. Shrugging, she emerged from the vehicle. The boar slammed the door shut, bending the frame and shattering the window.

Yuki winced. Ha'ri's poor car. Well what did the dragon expect?

"Uh Kagura-san let's go inside okay?" Yuki led Tohru inside. Kyo scrambled after the pair lugging Arisa (uncomfortably) behind him.

A scream pierced the air as Kagura launched herself at Kyo. She grabbed him around the waist and gave him a death grip hug. The trapped cat shot Uo a look. It was full of anger, and laced with fear.

Who was this girl? Why was she hugging Kyo? Kagura released Kyo, but before he could catch his breath, he was hurtling through the rice-paper walls of Shigure's home. Kagura's face expressed pure anger. She flung herself at the cat.

Uo blinked. She followed the strange scene. Inside Kagura was beating Kyo in the face, with Yuki trying (Not incredibly hard) to stop her.

"Okay…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Uo burst out.

All movement stopped. Kagura's ferocious eyes turned on Uo. Yuki rushed to Kagura's side. He gripped her upper arm bravely and led her into the family room. The remaining teens trooped after them, including the now bloodied Kyo.

The cat breezed through the family room straight to the kitchen.

"Kyo my love! Where are you going? I want to go with youuuuu!" Kagura called after him.

Kyo winced, ignoring the abusive boar and retrieved some bandages and ice for his injuries. He returned scowling to the family room, bandages clumsily applied.

Shigure glided into the room to see what the ruckus disturbing him was. Seeing the remains of his walls he blinked then sighed.

"You all must insist on damaging my house every five minutes don't you?" He said warily.

"Shigure, would you mind staying here for a few minutes?" Yuki asked.

"Of course Yuki-kun! Anything for you!" Shigure gushed, back in his happy place.

"Oh Kyo-kun you are quite hopeless!" Tohru laughed. She sat the boy down on the couch and began removing his ineptly applied bandages.

"Everyone should take a seat now." Yuki said flatly.

Kagura pouted and sat next to Kyo, the side unoccupied by Tohru.

Uo sat down next to Tohru. Shigure seated himself on an armchair and Yuki remained standing.

"Okay Kagura. Well…The thing is…Kyo…and Uotani are…more than friends…" Yuki trailed off.

"Well duh stupid…you." Kyo glared at Yuki. He jumped to his feet, disrupting Tohru's bandaging, who gave a rare frown.

"Kyo, you ought to come back for a moment…Please?" Tohru asked timidly. She was ignored. Kyo stalked over and stood next to where Arisa was sitting.

"Look Kagura, Uo is my girlfriend, there's nothing you can do about it. And and I love her." He fumbled the last sentence and blushed. Uo blinked up at him and blushed slightly as well.

"WHAT!" Kagura roared. "BUT YOU PROPOSED TO ME! WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU LOVE ME YOU CAN'T LOVE ANYONE ELSE BUT ME! I WON'T LET YOU!" The enraged boar jumped to her feet.

"YOU FORCED ME TO YOU STUPID PIG! BESIDES I WAS EIGHT YEARS OLD! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WOULD THINK I'D ACTUALLY WANT TO MARRY YOU!" Kyo snapped back. Tohru winced at their argument.

"I MUST HAVE YOUR LOVE KYO!" Kagura flew at Kyo and Arisa, fists flying. Yuki and Shigure both jumped to action, attempting to restrain the girl. Unfortunately, the girl broke free from their grasp, fists flying (connecting with Shigure's cheek and Yuki's shoulder); her love was just too strong for them.

Kyo splayed his arms out, creating a shield between the two girls vying for his affection. Kagura thrusted her shoulder into Kyo's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Nevertheless, the cat held strong.

* * *

How long can Kyo hold out to protect the woman he loves? Will he be able to save her from a world of hurt? Find out next time! n.n This chapter was short, but that's the price you have to pay for quick updates! Sorry guys!(And girls) But our Yuki-kun was quite the hero in this chapter! Way to go Yuki! Waves Yuki flag

Prince Yuki fan club: YUKIIIII! WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!

Yuki: sneaks out back door


	10. Yelling, Walking, and Thinking

Finally! An update! There's more language in this one, so yeah. Lots of angst and anger!

**Disclaimer:** Uh no, still do NOT own Fruits Basket. Does ANYONE on fanfic? I don't think so.

* * *

**Twisted**

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

"But Kyo! You promised to love me _forever_! You _proposed_ to me!" Kagura whined.

"I did NOT!" Kyo yelled, his face growing redder and redder with each passing second. "No way in HELL" He grumbled.

"Why don't you love me anymore!" Kagura yelled with fury. "It's HER fault! You found a… a WHORE! That's what you're doing you're getting tired and you need to explore! I will forgive you if you apologize! KYO!" Tears streamed down Kagura's face.

Uo stirred, but Yuki kept her silent and still. As much as Uo was a part of this, it was up to Kyo and Kagura to settle it.

"Kagura! Just shut the hell UP! You're too damn SCARY! I never loved you! You freakin' FORCED me to like you!" Everyone in the room let out a gasp. Kagura let out a sob to accompany the tears on her cheeks. Tohru's eyes welled up with tears as well.

Kagura charged out of the house. Kyo blinked. Tohru fled after Kagura to see if she would be okay.

"Ahem. Well." Yuki wandered off into the kitchen to make tea. Kyo and Arisa were left alone.

Awkward silence filled the room.

"Wow Kyo…You were really harsh to that girl…I mean it was cool and all to stand up for me and all, but did you have to be so cruel?" Arisa softly broke the silence.

"Uh hell YEAH I did…That girl is CRAZY! She's been out to get me since I was little!" Kyo angrily replied.

"Kyo, I know I should be grateful to have someone like you, but she looked like she loves you a lot… And it doesn't feel too great to be crushed by someone you love… How did you meet her?"

"She's my cousin! She found the place where I played by myself and attached herself to me okay? Look, why do you CARE? Don't worry about her. She'll just go home and cry and then she'll be fine. I promise, okay? Don't talk about her anymore."

"Will she get home okay?"

"For God's sake YES! Tohru's following her anyway."

"I guess you're right…"

"What's WITH you?"

Uo sighed. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Kyo's face softened. "Okay well do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah that'd be nice."

Kyo walked Uotani home. The chilled air felt good after being in the heat of the angry house. The silent open sky was bliss. The silence was perfect for Kyo to ponder. Uo's warm presence felt good. Maybe he should invite her to stargaze more often. It really was nice.

Though there was the few times Tohru had visited him on the roof, he never realized silence between two people could feel so good. Then again, Tohru chattered almost as much as that damn Momiji! Kyo laughed out loud.

Uo tilted her face towards Kyo. "What're ya thinking about Orangey?" Her voice seemed back to normal.

"Oh I'm just thinking about my cousin Momiji…He's really talkative, a bunch of people I'm around talk a lot really…It's nice to have someone I can sit in silence with."

"Mmm… Just how many cousins do you have anyway? It seems like your family extends forever!"

"Well the closest of my family is pretty big… Ah…Shall I list them then?" Uo nodded. "Okay…Ah Yuki and Shigure, Shishou of course, um Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Ayame, Hatori, Akito…"Kyo shivered at the mention of the Sohma "god" "Err…Momiji, Rin, and Kureno. They're the closest ones I guess… But-"

Kyo was cut off by Uo's shocked reply. "What? Kureno!"

"Um yeah…Kureno…You know him or somethin'?" Kyo chuckled. It was hardly likely Kureno would know anyone, seeing as Kureno saw no one but Akito and the maids all day every day.

"Um no…It's nothing." Uo blushed and turned her face away. _Kureno…_Kureno's face flashed through Uo's memories from working at the convenience store. _I wonder what happened to MY Kureno…Well I guess he's not MY Kureno anymore, it was so long ago…Ah besides I've got Kyo…AH SHUT UP SUBCONSIOUS! _

Kyo closed his eyes for a moment. _I should have said the 12 cursed members…Even though I don't particularly associate with most of them, that stupid 'bond' Akito seems to be fond of…That stupid bastard. _

The pair arrived at the Uotani residence.

"Well I guess this is it…" Kyo said upon reaching Uo's door.

Uo smiled. "I had a nice time…"

"HAH! Don't lie! You had a terrible time! I couldn't dance, and you had to deal with Kagura! She could have KILLED you!" Kyo's grin turned to a face of seriousness and embarrassment.

"It's okay I'm fine, moron!" Uo laughed. "I'll see you at school, 'kay?"

"Okay…"

Uo leaned up and kissed Kyo gently on the lips and disappeared into her house.

Kyo turned around and headed home. He put his hands behind his head and began to slip into pensiveness again. _Well that was an odd day. School dances…That's a big negative. FOREVER. I refuse. I will NOT be subject to that kind of humiliation again! Oh God please no. _

_Hopefully Kagura will stay off my back now…Literally and figuratively…She'll be fine. If she can manage to wreck Shigure's house, I'm sure she can get over this…_

_Maybe I SHOULDN'T have treated her so badly… She was the only one who would play with me all those years ago… When I was…And she promised to visit me when Akito…(Nah, I'll beat that damn rat!)_

_But she forced you to endure torture…_

_But she was the only one who CARED…_

_PHYSICAL TORTURE KYO!_

Kyo sighed and shook his head.

_I guess I'll go apologize or something. But I'm not giving in. She's gotta know all that stuff I told her…I mean really. It's ridiculous. I've got Uo…_

Kyo arrived at Shigure's home finally. He found Tohru fixing tea in the kitchen. She had changed out of her gown and into some house clothes.

"Oh Kyo! You startled me!" Tohru cried, almost dropping the tea kettle.

Kyo laughed. "Sorry"

"Would you like some tea Kyo-kun?"

"Uh sure."

Silence.

"How's ah…Kagura?"

"Oh…" Tohru's face fell. "Kagura-chan…She should be fine…I guess. I put her to bed and served her some tea…I think I'll go over tomorrow to see how she's holding up…"

"Oh…Uh can I go with you?"

"Are you really sure you should? OH! I mean I'm not saying you can't go, I'm just saying after all that you said to her…I mean! Oops! Ah I mean are you sure?" Tohru slid down in her chair in exhaust. Her face was as red as a tomato.

Kyo laughed at Tohru's flustering about. "Yeah I'm just gonna apologize…Then I'll get out of there…"

Tohru blinked, the red fading from her cheeks. "Whatever you want Kyo-kun!"

"I'm going to bed now, see ya later!"

"Oyasumi, Kyo-kun!"

* * *

Whoo! Chapter 10! There's much more fun to be had! Many more controversial moments! What ever will happen next? Stick around and find out!

Kyo: I'm finally rid of that damn Kagura! Whoo! No more torture! dances

Or are you Kyo? Dun dun dunnnn

--Oyasumi means "goodnight" or "Pleasant dreams" :3

Leave me lots of lovely reviews! Criticize, worship, ask questions, give suggestions, I don't care!


	11. Confrontations, Crying, and Punishment

Hey guys, I'm back with Twisted again! Huzzah! What words will be exchanged between Kagura and Kyo? Find out!

* * *

**:Twisted:**

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

Morning came to Shigure's home. Tohru woke up early as usual to prepare breakfast. Kyo came down next to drink milk from the carton. After he filled himself to contentment he went outside to do his morning training routine.

Tohru finished preparing breakfast and decided to make Kagura a basket of goodies to cheer her up. She rolled sugar cookies, whipped up frosting, and baked a cake.

Not too long after she placed these in a basket, Kyo came into the kitchen holding his shirt. He grabbed a muffin off the table that neither Shigure nor Yuki had come to yet and went upstairs to his room.

Kyo changed into fresh clothes. _Well today's the day. I can confront Kagura for the last time._

Kyo radiated with happiness. He then entered Yuki's room. Kyo ripped the cover off his cousin and grabbed his foot. With a flick of his wrist, Kyo flung Yuki to the floor.

"Oof!" Came Yuki's voice. Kyo backed off. Yuki was actually stronger in his sleep than he was awake. All he wanted to do was give the rat a little surprise. Besides, Tohru's food was getting cold and you just couldn't trust Yuki and Shigure to get up at a decent hour to eat it when it was warm and fresh.

Kyo wandered to Shigure's room to find the dog not there. Kyo gasped. He couldn't be _working on his manuscript._ The cat headed towards the office, bumping into Tohru at just the right position to transform him.

"Oh no! Oh dear! Kyo! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I should be more careful walking around corners!" The girl flustered, wide-eyed.

"It's okay Tohru, just be a little more careful," Kyo sighed, in cat form.

"Well…Ah, I think we should get going now…I told Shigure where we are going, he's in the kitchen eating breakfast right now…Um…If you want I can carry you, or you can walk if you want…Um…" Tohru rambled.

"No Tohru, it's okay. Just carry my clothes will ya?"

"Um. Okay" The young girl picked up Kyo's clothes and opened the door for him.

"Tohru?" Came a small inquiring voice.

"Hm?" Tohru turned around. "Oh! Good morning Yuki!" She radiated.

"Where are you going?" He mumbled.

"Oh, Kyo and I are going out to see Kagura," She lifted the basket of goodies a few inches higher in one hand, and then Kyo's clothing in the other. "I accidentally bumped into Kyo though." Tohru giggled nervously.

"Okay…Just….Be careful, okay?" Yuki mumbled, his eyes sagged even more and he wandered into the kitchen to get breakfast and begin his day.

His face peered out from behind the corner. "You want me to come too?"

"No, ya damn rat!" Kyo yelled. "We DON'T need YOUR help! Just go put on your pretty-boy makeup and fix your hair or somethin'!" Kyo grumbled up to his cousin from the floor.

"Oh and cat, I haven't forgotten you." Yuki said in a scary voice, shadows looming over his face.

"Let's go Tohru!" Kyo exclaimed angrily.

"Um. Okay." Tohru opened the door once more and stepped out behind Kyo's small cat body.

The two walked through the forest towards the main house. Tohru rambled and chatted about random things. Mostly school, what kinds of new recipes she was eager to try, and that she was happy Kyo had decided to accompany her.

POOF! Kyo's naked human body appeared from the pink clouds.

"Ack!" Tohru squealed as she dropped Kyo's clothes and flung herself against a tree so she wouldn't see anything.

Kyo laughed. "Still not used to it Tohru?"

"No" Her face was bright with embarrassment.

Eventually the two reached the main house. Tohru knocked at the gate.

"Um…Excuse me, but we are here to see Kagura…Please?" Tohru announced.

The guard let Tohru pass, but stopped Kyo when he tried to get in.

"I don't think so, monster."

Kyo fumed. He should have known he wouldn't be able to get in unless Akito called him. He stormed back towards Shigure's house. Tohru took off after him.

"I'll..ah… Be back in a minute. I just want to make sure he's okay."

The guard shrugged. Tohru raced after the orange haired boy and gave him a huge hug.

POOF!

"WHAT'DJYA DO THAT FOR?" Kyo protested loudly.

"Shh!" Tohru picked up her friend and his clothes and stuffed him into the basket she was holding, and covered him with the green cloth that covered the goodies. "Don't move…" She cautioned.

"Um. Hello." Tohru bowed. "I'm back. Just me. Um. Yeah. Just me, a regular student. I'd like to see Kagura Sohma please."

The guard shrugged again and let her through.

Tohru entered and let out a huge sigh of relief. She quickly located Kagura's home just in case Kyo changed back.

The young girl nervously rang the doorbell. Kagura's mother answered the door.

"Yes? Oh hello there! What do you need?" Kagura's mother asked.

"I would like to see Kagura if that would be at all possible…"

"Of course. She's been feeling really down lately, I'm sure she would like your company." Tohru stepped into the home and Kagura's mother pointed her towards the boar's room.

Tohru gently knocked on the door.

"Go away." A flat, strained voice came from the other side of the door.

"Um. It's Tohru."

The door suddenly swung open. Kagura was wearing a big blue shirt that came to her knees. On the floor were ripped up pieces of paper, stuffed animals, pictures, and even a pair of pajamas. All the items had one thing in common. They had cats on them.

Tears strained Kagura's face as she stepped back to allow Tohru in.

"Kagura, are you okay?" Tohru softly asked.

"NO! The love of my life yelled at me and DUMPED me! Of course I don't feel okay!" Kagura flung herself onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. The basket Tohru was holding twitched.

"Um Kagura. I'm sure Kyo didn't mean it. At least not so mean…"

"So it's okay for him to dump me?" Kagura wailed.

"NO! Oh! No! Of course not!" Tohru flustered. "But Kyo wants to say something to you."

"Huh?" Kagura turned her tearstained face towards the younger girl.

Tohru lifted the orange cat out of the basket and placed him in the middle of the floor.

Kagura gasped. "Just what do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm TRYING to APOLOGIZE to you." A vein twitched in Kyo's head.

"Okay? Well I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh to you. But you just need to know that I don't love you. Now, yes, I am grateful for your friendship when we were younger, but I don't love you like I love…Uo." He said sternly.

Kagura didn't say anything. She just cried and peered at him.

POOF!

Just as Kyo's body returned back to normal, a scream pierced the air, Tohru turned around embarrassed, and Kagura's tears flowed harder.

"YOU! What are you doing to these girls! PERVERT! MONSTER! ANIMAL!" Kagura's mother screamed. She hurled two teacups and a teapot at Kyo.

"What the? No! I just changed back! REALLY! I wasn't doing anything!" Kyo defended himself while dodging the ceramic teaware that was aimed at his head.

Kagura's mother lunged at the boy and hit him on the head with the metal tray that she had carried the tea on. Kyo fell to the floor in pain.

"Ouch, lady!" Kyo rubbed his sore spot. Kyo grabbed his clothes just as Kagura's mother grabbed Kyo's ankle and dragged him down the stairs to the living room.

_No wonder she's Kagura's mom._ Kyo thought to himself. He struggled against her as she grabbed a cordless phone.

"NO! NOT AKITO!" He yelled.

A grim face was plastered on Mrs. Sohma's face as she dialed the main house's number.

"Yes. This is Kagura's mother. (There's so many Sohmas they wouldn't recognize her name anyway! XD) Yes. No, no. I've called to tell you that the cat is on estate grounds. Yes. I've subdued him here. You should send someone over at once. Yes. Of course. Thank you. Goodbye."

"At least let me put on my clothes." Kyo grumbled.

Kagura's mother kept her hand on his shoulder as Kyo put on his garments.

Within minutes two burly-looking men knocked on the door. Kyo didn't recognize either of them as Kagura's mother opened the door. One grabbed his arm rather roughly. The other gave Kagura's mother a curt nod as the two men ushered Kyo towards Akito's home.

Kyo stayed silent. He'd really done it this time…

"Don't even think about escaping, cat." One of the men shot at Kyo.

"Yeah we'll catch ya faster than you can say 'monster'." The pair snickered.

Kyo glowered at his captors. Before he knew it, he was peering at Akito's bedroom door. One of the big men knocked on the door.

"Send him in. Alone." Came Akito's cold voice from the other side of the brown door. Kyo hated that brown. Such a stupid color. The man who knocked opened the door and shoved Kyo in.

Kyo stumbled for a second, then skillfully regained his balance.

"Ah…Monster…" Akito drawled. He raised himself off the floor, out of the darkness it seemed. Like a venomous spider. Or a bat.

In a split second, Akito had Kyo by the throat against the wall.

"Just what do you think you're doing here, monster? Why are you on these grounds?" The head of the Sohmas snarled.

"I-I I wa-" Kyo spluttered, unable to breathe.

"I _asked_ you a question! ANSWER ME!" Akito screamed.

"Can't… bre…athe…." Kyo wheezed.

Akito tightened his grip on Kyo's collar and tossed the cat to the floor.

"Worthless animal." Akito spat angrily.

Kyo eased himself to his feet.

"It's none of your darn business what I do!" The cat boldly ventured.

Akito's face stretched with a devilish grin. "Oh really? It's not?" The head said softly.

Akito gently stepped towards Kyo. "Because I thought…"

Kyo's eyes narrowed. "…That I was…"

Akito stopped less than a foot away from the cat.

Kyo blinked.

"HEAD OF THIS FAMILY!" Akito screamed and threw Kyo at the wall.

The cat's back slammed against the wall with a large thud.

Akito walked towards Kyo again. "I am the one who makes decisions for this family! I am the one who knows EVERYTHING that goes on! Now tell me what you were doing here!" Akito yelled.

Kyo rubbed various parts of his body. "Fool." Kyo muttered.

BANG! Akito kicked Kyo in the stomach, sending him into the door this time, his head hitting the doorknob.

Seconds later, Hatori opened the door to Akito's room. He gasped upon seeing the unconscious cat in the middle of Akito's bedroom floor with the head standing over him like a vulture.

"Akito-sama?" The doctor inquired.

Akito whipped his head around. "Hatori." He said viciously. "Send for the boar. And take this filth with you. Keep him around. I may wish to speak with him later."

Hatori gulped and nodded. He rushed over to the cat, picked him up, and briskly headed to his office.

The dragon did as Akito asked. After calling Kagura, he begun tending to Kyo's wounds. After a short time, Kagura appeared at Akito's door.

"A-Akito-sama…" Kagura said through the door.

"Come in, boar." The head coldly said.

Timidly, Kagura did as she was asked.

"Now…boar…tell me…WHY the cat was found at your house?" Akito wasted no time getting to the point.

"Um…Well he was there to apologize to me…"

"And why would he need to do that? Did the monster harm you?"

"No! No, it wasn't like that! Well…Kyo found another…Another woman…" Tears pricked at Kagura's eyes.

Akito was silent. "So you're saying, he found…A girl?"

"Yes!" Kagura wailed.

"There, there…Tell me more about this treachery." Akito embraced the boar. His eyes shifted. He itched to know more.

Through sobs and sniffles, Kagura told the story about how she stumbled upon Kyo's "betrayal" and his "secret romance" "behind her back".

Akito listened patiently. He absorbed this information eagerly.

"Well boar, it is good that you came to your kind head. Don't worry, I'll solve all your problems." The young head assured Kagura.

Kagura blinked tears from her eyes. She was quite confused and exhausted with the whole ordeal.

"You may leave now."

Kagura nodded hastily and scurried out the door.

Kagura then ventured on home. Her mother was there cooking dinner, Rin was being as reclusive as ever, and Tohru was nowhere to be found.

"Mama? Where's Tohru gone?" She inquired wearily.

"Oh, honey. She went home. She said she had to get back and cook dinner for Shigure and Yuki. Why don't you get some rest sweetheart?" Kagura's mother said gently.

Kagura nodded. A nice bed sounded like a good idea. She wandered up to her room and immediately collapsed onto her bed, and drifted into a heavy sleep.

* * *

At that same time, Tohru was hurrying briskly back to Shigure's home. She worried profusely. _Oh no! Mom! What would you do in this kind of situation? Oh mom, Kyo's been taken by Akito, and who knows what he will do? Maybe I should tell Shigure, and he'll know what to do! Yeah! That's the best I can do for now…Shigure will know what to do. He will!

* * *

_

Kyo woke up with a chill on his back. He was lying on one of Hatori's ice-cold examination tables. With a searing pain, the cat sat up.

"Ah, Kyo. You're awake."

"Yeah…" Kyo mumbled, massaging his temple. He was too tired to get fired up.

"Kyo, your body has taken a severe beating, and you have many bruises. Maybe even a broken rib or two. You should be fine, but you should lie down for a while. And, I think Akito will want you to stay here for a while too…" The doctor drifted off.

"Argh. That creep. I'll get him one day." Kyo grumbled through the pain in his chest.

"Get WHO, monster?" Akito's cold voice rang out from the doorway.

Kyo turned his face away. "No one."

"Oh really? Because it seemed to me that you want to harm me. Is that so? You want to harm your god?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me!" Akito screamed, launching into a raging fury.

The head grabbed the cat by the hair and flung him to the floor. Akito pounced on Kyo and repeatedly punched him in the face, causing Kyo's lip to bleed copiously.

Hatori merged into the background, his drearily boring clothes merging into the equally drearily boring walls and medical equipment. He didn't wish to interfere with Akito. Not unless he was actually on the verge of killing Kyo. Mean, yes, but Hatori didn't want anyone else to be harmed than was necessary.

Akito suddenly stood up. "Alright monster, you'll stay here for now. I will need to deal with you properly."

Kyo was half-consciously trying to fight back. His hands twitched, but they wouldn't move much farther than that. His hands simply would not form fists.

"HATORI!" Akito barked. "Take the monster to Yuki's old room." A malicious grin spread over Akito's face.

Hatori gulped, then nodded. He picked up the cat again, and took him to Yuki's old room. After setting Kyo down, Hatori wiped the blood from Kyo's face and applied a couple of adhesive Band-Aids for a temporary fix. He'd have to persuade Akito to allow him to tend to Kyo when he was finished…No point in doing anything serious now.

The next morning Akito opened the door of the room where Kyo lay, in the same position as the night before, a grin overtaking his face.

* * *

Okay guys! This is about 9 typed pages, I hope that's enough to make up for my late updating for this fic! Hatori seems kinda like a meanie in this chapter…But he is very blunt, so I tried making him blunt. Please leave a review so I don't lose any more faith in fanfiction. But I'll keep writing anyway! Fight the power! I write 'cause I like to! But a review would be really nice. :3 Check my profile for update status! 


End file.
